Rompecabezas
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Dégel x Kardia, Albafica. Dégel intenta resolver un pequeño misterio en el santuario y Kardia trata de impedírselo. Participación de Albafica. Shounen ai, pero suave.


_Publicando aquí también algunos de mis fics de Lost Canvas, porque LC merece más amor y más fics XD (¡esperando que aparezcan más!)_

**Título: **_Rompecabezas_ (gracias a mi amiga Nat por sugerirlo)

**Temas: **Shounen ai (suave), general

**Personajes: **Kardia, Dégel, Albafica

**Resumen: **Dégel intenta resolver un pequeño misterio y Kardia trata de impedírselo. Ubicado temporalmente cuando son todavía bastante chicos.

**Dedicatoria: **Angar y Kimiko por sus lindos comentarios en mis otras historias :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**·**

**·**

**·**

**I: Un reloj**

Aquella noche y como tantas otras, Dégel estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño reloj de bolsillo al cual había abierto como si se tratara de un animal al que le estaba haciendo un estudio.

A la luz de la vela cada vez se le hacía más difícil distinguir las pequeñas piezas que lo componían, pero no podía dejar aquello de lado una vez que había empezado, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que lo venía persiguiendo con cada vez más insistencia desde hacía ya un tiempo.

La mesa tembló de repente, haciendo que la vela se tambaleara y que Dégel perdiera la concentración y el pulso. Era Kardia que acababa de dar un golpe con sus puños sobre la madera.

―¿Entonces…? ―gritó Kardia, impaciente.

―¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó Dégel. Kardia lo miró con frustración y se cruzó de brazos, tomando una actitud de niño enfadado.

En realidad, pensó Dégel, Kardia _era_ un niño que se enojaba fácilmente y no soportaba no ser el centro de atención, pero desde la vez en que fue enviado a hacerse cargo de controlar su temperatura, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había ido incrementando progresivamente. Dégel decía encontrarlo fastidioso y Kardia aburrido, pero una y otra vez terminaban buscando excusas para compartir momentos que por alguna extraña razón ambos parecían disfrutar. A pesar de las diferencias algo los unía, aunque ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar en eso.

―Olvídalo ―Kardia estaba, para horror de Dégel, acostado ahora boca abajo encima de la mesa, apoyándose en los codos. Avanzó hasta quedar más cerca del borde, donde Dégel estaba trabajando en el reloj―. Lo que es peor, estoy harto de ese reloj. Hace días que estás con eso, ya déjalo de una vez. ¿Por qué sigues con él?

―Porque quiero arreglarlo… ―contestó Dégel, preguntándose vagamente si el dolor de cabeza no tendría que ver con las intromisiones de Kardia.

―Creí que dijiste que te dijeron que no tenía arreglo.

―Sí, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo.

―¿Por qué intentar arreglar algo que está irremediablemente roto?

Dégel levantó la vista y se encontró con que Kardia tenía la mirada puesta en los engranajes reloj, con aire distraído. Dégel suspiró y cerrando los ojos descansó su frente en las palmas de sus manos.

―¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Kardia? ―preguntó Dégel, que ya no estaba seguro de cuál era el tema de conversación. Kardia meneó la cabeza inconscientemente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Durante algunos dulces instantes hubo silencio, hasta que Kardia pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? ―preguntó, apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

―Estaré bien en cuanto termine con el reloj.

―El reloj está roto, Dégel... acéptalo de una vez.

Dégel se recostó en la silla, dirigiéndole a Kardia una mirada de fastidio. Cerró temporalmente el reloj con resoplo de resignación, esperando que con eso el chico dejara de molestar, pero apenas hubo retirado la mano Kardia aprovechó para tomar el objeto y examinarlo él mismo.

―¿Qué dice allí? ―preguntó, intentando descifrar una serie de palabras grabadas en el reverso del reloj.

―"La vita bene spesa lunga è". Significa en italiano "la vida bien usada es larga".

―¿Italiano? Pensé que estaría en francés.

―Es porque es una cita de Leonardo da Vinci... a da Vinci sí lo conoces, ¿verdad?

―Ni idea de quién es ―dijo Kardia, y a continuación soltó una risita ante la cara de sorpresa de Dégel, para luego posar nuevamente sus ojos sobre la inscripción. Su mirada se había suavizado―. Pero… me gusta lo que dice. Ese "da Vinci" debe de ser un buen relojero.

Esta vez fue Dégel quien no se pudo contener, y su risa se esparció por cada rincón del templo de Acuario.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**II: Una rosa**

Al día siguiente Dégel sintió que el dolor había cedido. Era igual cada día, por la mañana despertaba como nuevo y con el correr de las horas la molestia volvía a aparecer. No era un dolor penetrante, sino una sensación de incomodidad que iba acumulándose de a poco. A veces la olvidaba, pero en cuanto ponía su atención sobre una cosa en particular, ésta volvía a manifestarse.

Cuando volvió a su templo al atardecer se dirigió al estudio, dispuesto a seguir intentando encontrar la clave para reparar el reloj. Se le había hecho costumbre cargar con él todo el día, pero esta vez cuando lo buscó entre su ropa no lo pudo encontrar. Era un viejo recuerdo, un regalo muy preciado que había recibido, y la idea de perderlo era sencillamente inaceptable. Se maldijo por su falta de cuidado y decidió volver sobre sus pasos con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

En Tauro, Aldebarán se mostró complacido con la visita, intentando entablar una conversación de la que Dégel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escapar, por no mencionar que los pequeños Dohko y Shion estaban en los alrededores del templo y se mostraron entusiastas ante la idea de unirse a la búsqueda. En Cáncer, Manigoldo se rió de él sonoramente y terminó haciéndole las cosas más difíciles. En Virgo, Asmita aprovechó a intentar una vieja técnica de acupuntura oriental para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza y prometió que le avisaría si Defteros encontraba lo que buscaba en Géminis. Al llegar a Escorpio, Kardia se puso histérico y declaró que estaba feliz de que se le hubiera perdido, y que esperaba que nunca más lo encontrara. En Sagitario, Sísifo accedió a ayudarlo cuando Dégel le contó la historia tras el reloj y pareció afligido por no poder resolver la situación. En Capricornio, El Cid lo llevó rincón a rincón, asegurándose que no le faltara lugar donde buscar.

Desanimado, Dégel llegó al último templo, el de Piscis. Albafica era retraído y solitario, y Dégel nunca tenía demasiado contacto con él. Pero en cuanto le contó la razón de su visita, el anfitrión se mostró gentil y colaborador. Aunque manteniendo su distancia, recorrió junto a él el camino, mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin poder encontrar el reloj, Dégel siguió su camino hacia la sala del patriarca, el último lugar donde había estado. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y luego de haber agotado todas las posibilidades el acuariano volvió sintiéndose derrotado escaleras abajo, lamentándose la pérdida.

―¿Lo encontraste? ―preguntó Albafica con timidez, antes de que Dégel abandonara su templo.

―No... ―Dégel se veía cabizbajo y Albafica se sintió entristecido por no haber podido hacer nada. Al observarlo alejarse tuvo lástima de que dejara su templo con las manos vacías.

―Espera, Acuario ―escuchó decir Dégel cuando ya había comenzado a descender las escaleras. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Albafica con la cabeza gacha. No quería mirarlo directamente, pero estaba extendiendo algo hacia él. Una rosa―. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…

Dégel sonrió y tomó la flor haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luego de lo cual Albafica se apresuró a volver adentrarse en su propio templo.

Al entrar en Acuario, Dégel se dirigió automáticamente a la biblioteca, donde lo esperaba Kardia, sentado encima de la mesa. Dégel se sorprendió, aunque aquellas visitas inesperadas se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó.

―No tenía nada mejor que hacer ―respondió Kardia por lo bajo―. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Dégel siguió el camino de la mirada de Kardia que terminaba justo en la rosa que sostenía en la mano.

―Ah, esto. Me lo dio Piscis. Como premio consuelo por el reloj, supongo.

―Qué tontería ―dijo Kardia comenzando a juguetear con las bolas del casco de Escorpio, que estaba frente a él sobre la mesa―. ¿Por qué te daría eso? Es una idiotez.

―¿Te molesta, acaso?

―¡¿Por qué me molestaría?! ―exclamó Kardia.

―Baja el tono de voz, me das dolor de cabeza.

Kardia se calló al instante y el silencio fue tan repentino que sorprendió a Dégel, que había esperado más bulla al respecto. Le prestó atención y notó que el escorpiano tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de la habitación, así que se volvió. Se quedó pasmado al ver que allí estaba Albafica, que había entrado sin permiso y se veía agitado, como si hubiera llegado corriendo.

―Perdona por entrar así, es importante… ¿te duele la cabeza, dijiste?

―¿Qué? Yo no dije eso…

―Sí te duele, mentiroso ―acotó Kardia.

―¡Ahora estaba hablando en sentido figurado!

―Pero sí te sigue doliendo, sigues haciendo ese gesto de refregarte los ojos.

―Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Kardia ―Dégel ni siquiera había notado lo que Kardia acababa de señalarle, pero se hizo una nota mental para no volver a repetirlo.

―¿Por qué? Tú cada vez te metes más en los míos.

―Creo que me equivoqué de rosa… ―intentó intervenir Albafica conteniendo con dificultad su intranquilidad. Había ido tras Dégel apenas la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de rosa había cruzado su cabeza, y ahora estaba con el corazón en la boca y sintiéndose terrible consigo mismo. Dégel y Kardia, que parecían haber olvidado que estaba allí, volvieron su atención hacia él.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Dégel, que aún tenía la flor en la mano.

―Por favor… creo que te di una envenenada por equivocación… déjala allí, yo la recogeré… y perdóname…

―Piscis… está bien, creo que es una rosa normal ―dijo Dégel, incómodo por el nerviosismo de Albafica.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kardia le había arrebatado la rosa de las manos.

―Sí, se ve normal ―dijo el escorpiano, examinándola.

―¡Suelta eso! ―exclamó Albafica con desesperación.

Esta vez fue Dégel quien actuó, tomando a Kardia por la muñeca y apretándosela hasta que soltó la rosa, para después apartarlo inmediatamente por la cintura. Kardia lanzó un quejido de protesta pero se dejó arrastrar hasta un rincón.

Albafica se agachó a tomar la rosa con mucho cuidado. Se veía frustrado y dolido, y luego de inspeccionarla se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, escudándose en el pelo que caía sobre su rostro.

―Está bien, Piscis… no te aflijas ―dijo Dégel, arrodillándose a poca distancia.

―No, es que… sí es una rosa normal ahora que la veo mejor. Es que pensé que podía haberme equivocado de especie, pero no. Es una rosa común ―Albafica no quería levantar la cabeza y que se viera que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así que se puso de pie y dejó la rosa sobre la mesa, evitando mirar a Dégel y Kardia―. Así que sigue siendo tuya.

―¡No jodas! ¿Todo este lío para eso? ―exclamó Kardia con incredulidad.

―¡Perdón…!

El pisciano hubiera querido explayarse con más tranquilidad, contar que ese día había estado trabajando varios tipos de rosas y que temía haberse confundido. Sin embargo entendía que visto desde afuera ninguna explicación hubiera sido suficiente para justificar ese circo y que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera allí peor parado quedaría. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió una mano que se apoyaba sobre su cabeza.

―Gracias ―dijo Dégel. Albafica huyó del contacto murmurando unas palabras de adiós entremezcladas con más disculpas. Los dos que quedaron atrás intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad.

―Qué raro es ―dijo Kardia, volviendo a tomar su lugar sobre la mesa.

―Supongo que no deberíamos juzgarlo ―respondió Dégel, trayendo del mueble de la biblioteca un libro de botánica. Se sentó a la mesa y puso la rosa junto al libro, al que comenzó a hojear.

―¿Y ahora qué haces? ―refunfuñó Kardia.

―Quiero saber de qué especie es.

Dégel se enfrascó en su pequeña investigación tratando de ignorar las quejas de Kardia, la jaqueca que había vuelto y los mil y un pensamientos sobre cuántas posibilidades habría de recuperar el reloj que había perdido.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**III: Tic-tac**

Al día siguiente Dégel despertó a causa de un incesante tic-tac que parecía colarse dentro de su cerebro. Se incorporó en la cama buscando la fuente del sonido y dio un salto al descubrir que Kardia yacía a su lado boca abajo. Dégel ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cómo habían llegado allí. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kardia y se llevó otra sorpresa que lo hizo retroceder; la piel del chico, generalmente más cálida que la de una persona normal, estaba fría como el hielo. Armándose de valor lo dio vuelta con cuidado y su peor temor se confirmó: el color de su piel se había ido junto con el calor, sus ojos estaban apenas entreabiertos y no respiraba. Una oleada de terror le quitó el aliento en cuanto comprendió que no había vuelta atrás.

―Está roto, Dégel... acéptalo de una vez ―dijo una voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta. Se trataba de Albafica, que había llegado acompañado por una lluvia de pétalos que flotaban por la habitación junto con su inconfundible aroma.

―¡Kardia…! ―exclamó Dégel, despertándose a sí mismo de la pesadilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos el escenario cambió. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y la habitación estaba vacía. Respiró hondo, aliviado de que lo visto hubiera sido un sueño, pero todavía perturbado por las imágenes. Ahora sí lo recordaba todo. La noche anterior Kardia había vuelto a su templo y él había terminado por dormirse sobre el libro de botánica, que estaba aún abierto frente a él.

Cerró el libro y se puso en pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su templo. Atravesó Capricornio y Sagitario con sigilo, escondiendo su cosmos y rogando por no ser descubierto, hasta llegar al templo de Escorpio. Se infiltró en los aposentos en busca de Kardia, y lo encontró todavía durmiendo acurrucado en medio de un lío de sábanas arrugadas. Dégel sabía que no era correcto estar allí sin permiso, pero no podría estar en paz hasta comprobar por sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

Apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre la piel de Kardia y la sintió tibia. Deslizó con cuidado sus dedos sobre su cuello y palpar el pulso hizo que su propio corazón comenzara a latir con tranquilidad. Desde que el patriarca lo había enviado a ocuparse de Kardia aquella vez, Dégel no había podido evitar sentirse responsable por su bienestar, a pesar de las protestas del escorpión, que decía poder arreglárselas solo.

"No mueras", pensó mientras ponía sus dedos a pocos milímetros del rostro de Kardia para sentir su respiración. Kardia hizo un movimiento y Dégel se sobresaltó cuando su piel rozó por accidente los labios del chico que dormía. Una voz interna le dijo que era tiempo de irse, antes de que Kardia despertara y armara un escándalo. Pero antes de hacerlo no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre él y acariciar de nuevo, esta vez intencionalmente, sus cálidos labios.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó un elemento que le llamó la atención. Kardia tenía algo apretado entre sus manos contra su pecho. Una fina cadena de oro se colaba entre sus dedos, y Dégel la reconoció al instante por su engarzado especial. El asombro inicial se convirtió en indignación y luego en curiosidad. Aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, su reloj.

Dégel se lo quitó con cuidado de entre las manos, escabulléndose del lugar antes de darle tiempo a despertar. Tendrían que tener una conversación muy seria más tarde, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Además no estaba seguro de qué era más inexcusable, si el hecho de que Kardia le hubiera robado el reloj o el que él mismo lo hubiera descubierto por haberse colado en su dormitorio sin permiso.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**IV: La pieza clave**

Al final del día Dégel se puso en camino al templo de Escorpio. Encontró a Kardia sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza hundida en las manos. Aunque Dégel no lo supiera, ese día Kardia había pasado por varios estados de alteración al darse cuenta de la desaparición del reloj, embarcándose en una búsqueda frenética que terminó en frustración y desilusión. Cuando Dégel se plantó frente a él, Kardia no quiso mirarlo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Dégel con voz severa.

―Nada que te importe ―respondió Kardia.

―¿Seguro que no me importa?

Kardia se sintió tentado a levantar la cabeza y vio que Dégel sostenía en sus manos el reloj, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro colgando de la cadena. Kardia se quedó sin habla, pero intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

―Ah… lo encontraste.

―No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Kardia ―murmuró Dégel―. Estoy decepcionado de ti.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Tú lo tomaste. Te robaste mi reloj. ¿Por qué? ―El tono de voz de Dégel hizo que Kardia se sintiera intimidado. Además, sabía que le sería difícil explicar. Tragó saliva y tomó coraje, decidido a decir la verdad.

―Te lo iba a devolver. Cuando te dejara de doler la cabeza. Porque seguías preocupándote por el maldito reloj que de todas maneras ya te dijeron que no se puede arreglar. Quería que tuvieras tiempo para sentirte mejor y que dejaras en paz un rato al pobre reloj… Pero te lo iba a devolver… en serio.

Apenas hubo terminado esperó la respuesta de Dégel, que creía sería dura y humillante. Esta vez no lo contradiría. Sabía que merecía un escarmiento, pero comenzó a impacientarse al ver que Dégel no hablaba. Sintió que pasaba una eternidad hasta que Dégel por fin volvió a abrir la boca. Podía jurar que habían sido varios minutos de tortura.

―Sobre el dolor de cabeza… lo hablé con el patriarca y al final es simplemente porque voy a necesitar lentes, así que la solución ya está en camino.

―¿Lentes…?

―Para ver mejor.

―¡Sé lo que son! ―gruñó Kardia.

―Y sobre el reloj… dame tu mano ―dijo Dégel. Kardia lo miró sin entender, pero extendió la mano con resignación, pensando que recibiría un golpe o similar. Lo que ocurrió en su lugar fue que Dégel puso el reloj sobre su palma―. Quédatelo.

Mirándolo con desconfianza y sin entender a qué estaba jugando Dégel, Kardia tomó el reloj con delicadeza. Al acercarlo contra sí dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

―¡Funciona! ¿Qué hiciste?

―Nada ―dijo Dégel encogiéndose de hombros―. Volvió a funcionar solo… a veces puede pasar.

―¿Quieres que te diga que tenías razón o algo? ―Kardia miraba hacia abajo arrepentido, parte de él queriendo desaparecer allí mismo. Por eso no notó que Dégel se acercaba a él hasta que se encontró rodeado por sus brazos. Lo inesperado de la situación le impidió reaccionar.

―¿Ves que no estaba irremediablemente roto? ―susurró Dégel en su oído.

Era una pregunta simple de la que Dégel no esperaba respuesta, pero Kardia sintió el eco de las palabras resonando en cada rincón de su cuerpo y sin llegar a entender por qué, rompió a llorar.

**Fin.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Nota: **No estoy muy feliz con el resultado de este fic, pero quería usar la idea :P

Con respecto al reloj, recordé algo que me pasó a mí misma. Una vez llevé un reloj a reparar a una relojería y me dijeron que no se podía arreglar, pero en lugar de tirarlo lo dejé olvidado en un cajón. Cuando abrí ese cajón tiempo después, el reloj funcionaba.


End file.
